1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a fluid flow control valve, and more specifically to an adjustable in-line fluid flow control valve for controlling a flow rate of a fluid therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In existing manufacturing systems, an important element is the regulation of a flow of a material, such as a fluid, therethrough. Inline fluid flow control valves are adjustable to permit operators to effectively regulate the fluid flow through the existing manufacturing system. Adjusting a flow control device within the control valve adjusts a fluid flow rate through the control valve.
The fluid flow rate is important for regulating a mixing ratio in the manufacturing systems utilizing multiple fluids. A resultant mix ratio is generated based upon the adjusted fluid flow rate for each of the multiple fluids. When a new mix ratio is required, typical inline control valves require significant modifications. Typical inline control valves require removal of the control valve from a pipeline of the manufacturing system to adjust the flow control device within the control valve. As the control valve is inline, the pipeline connecting the control valve is disabled and the control valve is fully disconnected from the pipeline. The control valve is then manually adjusted and then reconnected into the pipeline. In one common technique, a fixed flow rate valve includes an internal set screw, wherein the internal set screw allows for the increase or decrease of a flow rate, within a pre-determined flow range of the control valve. The pre-determined flow range of the control valve is determined by the flow control device.
Upon reconnection, the pipeline is enabled and then the fluid flow rate through the control valve is measured. If the fluid flow rate is incorrect, the process must be repeated until correct. Therefore, the pipeline is disabled, the control valve removed, adjusted, reconnected and the pipeline re-enabled until the fluid flow rate is correct.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,120 to Cherfane et al. discloses an inline fluid flow control valve. The control valve comprises a housing defining an inlet and an outlet. The outlet is spaced from the inlet along a outlet axis. The housing further defines a fluid passage interconnecting the inlet and the outlet. A flow control device controls a fluid flow rate through the fluid passage. An adjustment mechanism is coupled to the flow control device to adjust the fluid flow rate. The control valve is adjustable without completely disconnecting the control valve from the pipeline. However, the pre-determined range of the fluid flow rate, as controlled by an internal flow control device, is not changeable without disassembling the control valve.